Snow white queen
by Emily Tapfer
Summary: Harry y Ginny están casados. La pareja de Hogwarts es feliz ante los ojos de los demás, pero tras puertas cerradas todo es diferente. ¿En qué momento él había cambiado tanto? Ya nada era igual.


"Snow White Queen"

"**Snow White Queen"**

No sabía cómo de pronto su sueño se había convertido en su más grande pesadilla, algo que jamás imaginó. No tenía idea cómo ese ser que tanto amó, de pronto era la persona que más le repugnaba en todo el mundo. Alguien capaz de hacerla tiritar de temor con un simple roce, o una mirada. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que ese dulce muchacho sería un hombre tan… pervertido? Sí, ese era el término: su esposo era un pervertido.

Acababa de oscurecer, y Ginny intentaba aún encontrar la explicación para el sentimiento extraño que la invadía. Puso las llaves de la casa en el cerrojo de la puerta mientras cargaba unas cuantas bolsas del almacén de su calle. Abrió la puerta, entró a la casa y dejó las llaves en una mesa de arrimo a su izquierda. Tratando de mantener el equilibrio, cerró la puerta con el pie y caminó hasta llegar a la cocina, en donde puso las bolsas arriba de un mueble y comenzó a ordenar los víveres recién comprados. Unos fuertes pasos en el segundo piso le indicaron que su marido ya estaba en casa.

"¿Por qué?"-se dijo Ginny- "¿Por qué llegó tan temprano? Quería estar dormida para cuando llegase…"

Ginny…-dijo su esposo, bajando las escaleras con pasos dubitativos- Amor… Llegaste al fin.

Se encaminó hacia su mujer y la tomó de la cintura. Ginny se sobresaltó, se estremeció y, sin querer, dejó caer al suelo un paquete de frutas que sostenía en la mano. Se agachó a recogerlo y el hombre aprovechó el momento para acercarla más a su cuerpo y, con voz deseosa de algo más, decirle:

-Te extrañé mucho, ¿sabes?...

Ginny puso la fruta en la mesa y se volteó a ver a su esposo. Buscó en esos ojos a aquél muchacho que la había conquistado con su grandeza desde el momento en que le había conocido. Pero no había rastro de él en ningún rincón de sus pupilas. Suspiró y contuvo el llanto. ¿Por qué el sólo hecho de estar cerca de él le daba… asco? No. …l le daba… miedo.

-Harry, estoy cansada…-susurró Ginny- Lo siento, ahora… no quiero.

_**"Stoplight, lock the door,  
Don't look back.  
Undress in the dark,  
And hide from you… all of you"**_

Pero nada pudo hacer. Harry comenzó a besarla en el cuello efusivamente, y la amarró entre sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación en el segundo piso.

En contra de la voluntad de la pelirroja, Harry la llevó a la cama, cerró las cortinas y apagó las luces. Cerró la puerta y le dijo:

-Eres tan… excitante…

Ginny ahogó un grito de temor, y miró por la ventana para saber si había alguna mísera forma de escapar de lo que vendría a continuación, pero no vio nada. Se prometió no recordar los buenos momentos vividos con el ojiverde, para así no criticar su actual forma de ser. Lentamente, con temor y pudor, observó cómo Harry se desvestía. Luego, al quedar tan sólo en ropa interior, se acercó peligrosamente a la muchacha y, besándola, empezó a desvestirla. Ginny intentó zafarse de él, pero no lo consiguió. Ella forcejeaba para evitar tener sexo con él, pero le era imposible: Harry la superaba 10 veces más en fuerza. Cuando la pelirroja ya no estaba cubierta por telas, el moreno se detuvo. Ginny lo miraba con temor, quizás con desprecio. Rápidamente, la muchacha de 24 años tomó una frazada y se cubrió con ella, poniéndose de pie y tratando de ocultarse de Harry. …ste se acercó a ella y le quitó la frazada, para volverla a tumbar en la cama. Gritó y golpeó muchas veces a Harry, pero nada la libraba de su cuerpo. No podía esconderse, no sacaba nada con gritar por ayuda. Una vez más, se encontraba haciendo lo que no quería con su esposo. Unas saladas lágrimas recorrieron su pecoso rostro por milésima vez, llevándose toda la inocencia y los buenos recuerdos. Aquella vez en que fue salvada por el ojiverde cuando ella tenía tan sólo doce años, o cuando salieron un par de meses cuando ella tenía quince. Eran buenos recuerdos. En su momento, pensó que sería feliz con Harry durante muchos años más; que vivirían en una hermosa casa en el Valle de Godric y serían felices…

_**"You'll never know  
The way your words have haunted me…  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me  
You don't know me"**_

…Pero eso no sucedió. En vez de darle alegría, el muchacho sólo le brindó temor y tristeza a la pelirroja. Ginny no se explicaba cómo su vida estaba siendo de aquella manera. Miserable, menospreciada, sin importancia. ¿Cómo era posible que Harry hubiera cambiado tanto? Porque el hombre que estaba a su lado en ese momento no era Harry Potter. Al menos no el que ella había conocido, no del que se había enamorado. No podía creer que todo había cambiado tanto. De pronto, se encontraba frente a un completo desconocido, sí. No, él no la conocía. Para nada.

-Harry…-susurró la pelirroja, suplicante, aferrándose con odio a la espalda del ojiverde- Basta, por favor…

-No…-musitó él- Tú eres mía… De nadie más… No te librarás de mí…

¿Suya? ¿Por qué?... ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento ella se había convertido en propiedad de alguien? Sin quererlo, su autoestima disminuyó aún más al escuchar a su marido. Su mentalidad no era la de una persona que se rinde fácilmente, ni mucho menos de una mujer que se deja manipular. Pero él la controlaba, sí, aunque a ella eso le pesara. Harry tenía total control sobre la pelirroja. Y ella no sabía por qué. No tenía idea alguna de por qué no había abandonado al moreno, cuando tuvo tantas oportunidades de hacerlo. Y no, no era por amor. Ginny ya no sentía amor ni cariño por aquél extraño hombre desconocido. Le era totalmente imposible amar a un desconocido. …l le daba asco. Simplemente… asco.

_**"You belong to me  
My snow white Queen…"**_

-Ginny, tú… me perteneces…-dijo Harry, mientras movía suavemente sus caderas al compás de las lágrimas de la pelirroja- Eres totalmente mía… De mi propiedad…

Ginnevra sollozó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, para tratar de despertar de esa pesadilla, para tratar de borrar las palabras de Harry, para escapar. Pero, desgraciadamente, el hombre tenía razón: ella era de su propiedad. Porque estaba allí, abajo suyo, haciendo el amor con él, con un anillo de oro en el dedo anular que llevaba el nombre de él, y que mostraba que eran marido y mujer. Porque una libreta de matrimonio firmada por ambos lo comprobaba, y Dios y miles de testigos más podían decir que Ginnevra Weasley pertenecía a Harry Potter.

Harry se desprendió del cuerpo de Ginny luego de unos minutos, y se recostó a su lado. Ella aún sollozaba.

-Oh, vamos, Blanca Nieves Pecosa… Sé que me quieres, ¿para qué llorar?-le dijo él, pasados unos minutos más, sonriendo, con un tono de voz algo enloquecido- Sé que me deseas, deseas tocarme, sentirme…

-¡Ya basta!-chilló Ginny, incorporándose-

Harry la tomó bruscamente por las muñecas y, furioso, le dijo:

-Te lo repito, Ginny… Eres mía, no puedes dejarme… Me excitas, sí, como nadie jamás lo hizo. Y no dejaré de utilizarte jamás, por más que lo quieras.

-¡Eres un pervertido, Potter!

-Lo sé, ¿y qué más da? ¡Así soy feliz!

_**"There's nowhere to run  
So lets just get it over.  
**__**Soon I know you'll see  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore, my love,  
'Cause all I want is you"**_

Ginny se puso de pie y, en un acto de desesperación, trató de abrir la puerta de la habitación; pero no pudo.

-No puedes irte-le dijo Harry, tomándola de la cintura y rozándola con su miembro. Ginny se estremeció.- Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Y, sin más, volvió a tumbar a la pelirroja en la cama, empezando todo de nuevo. Comenzó a besarla suavemente por el cuello, llegando peligrosamente a sus caderas.

-Sé que algún día te darás cuenta de que me deseas…-le susurró Harry- Tanto como yo a ti. Que eres tal como yo.

-¡No!-gritó Ginny, llorando- ¡TE ODIO!

El ojiverde hizo caso omiso y continuó descendiendo, para luego volver a comenzar todo. Sus caderas se movían frenéticamente, mientras Ginny gritaba a más no poder. Se preguntó por qué ninguno de sus vecinos oía aquél escándalo, pero no obtuvo más respuesta que una palabra de Harry:

-No grites, amor… Sólo te quiero a ti, perra.

Y tras esas palabras, la pelirroja se rindió y dejó de gritar. ¿Por qué todo era así? ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer semejante tortura? Jamás fue una mala persona, nunca lo fue. ¿Por qué el destino le había preparado todo aquello?

Al terminar su "labor", Harry se recostó en la cama y, tras unos dos minutos, se puso de pie y sin decir una sola palabra se vistió y salió de la casa. Ginny volvió a llorar, esta vez con desesperación. Golpeó la almohada de la cama y se tapó con las rojas sábanas, para alejar el frío que sentía. Cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Harry había enloquecido. Totalmente. Deseó que hubiera alguna manera de cambiarlo, pero sabía perfectamente que nada podía hacer.

_**"Wake up on a dream  
Frozen fear  
All your hands on me  
I can't scream…"**_

Deseó que todo fuera un sueño. Que el recuerdo de su roce y sus desenfrenadas caricias se alejara rápidamente de su mente. Quería olvidar todo lo que había sucedido, ese día y todos los días anteriores. Se aferró con más fuerza a las sábanas para continuar llorando con desesperación. Su menuda figura temblaba de miedo. Trató de recordar alguna buena relación amorosa de su pasado, algo con un poco de inocencia. Aunque fuera sólo un poco. Y luego, maldijo el día en que Harry Potter se había metido en su vida. Maldijo con todas sus fuerzas ese día en que, a los diez años, lo había visto con expresión temerosa y confundida en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Maldijo el día en el que la había salvado de morir a manos de Tom Riddle. Continuó maldiciendo el año de su segundo curso en el que él la había ignorado por completo. Y siguió maldiciendo su tercer año, cuando él había arriesgado su vida, y luego su cuarto año cuando ella se había unido al E.D. Después, maldijo su quinto año en Hogwarts cuando salió con el por primera vez, luego su sexto año cuando lo ayudó a vencer a Voldemort. Y, por último, cuando él la acompañó a su graduación y toda la historia comenzó. Cuando, dos días después, la mirada inocente de Harry cambió por una increíblemente maliciosa.  
No tenía idea de cómo diablos había sucedido eso. Simplemente, algo en la mirada de Harry cambió, sin avisar, de un día a otro. Golpeó la almohada al recordar la primera vez que Harry había hecho eso con ella. Por una extraña razón, esa primera vez había sido un sueño. Sí, lo había soñado, un sueño, una pesadilla. Pero, desgraciadamente, ese sueño se había hecho realidad unos tres días después.

Se estiró en el colchón y miró el techo. Ya no sacaba nada con lamentarse por lo sucedido. Ya había permitido que eso pasara una vez, y ya no podría acabar con ello de buena forma. Lentamente, cerró los ojos y se resignó a la idea de tener que aceptar las acciones de Potter. Algún día tendría que disfrutarlo, ¿no?

_**"I can't escape the twisted way you think of me  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep"  
**_  
Entró al mundo de los sueños con cierto temor: no quería perder la percepción del mundo real. Tenía miedo de volver a soñar con él, de sentir sus caricias entre sueños y de ver cómo día a día su infierno iba en aumento.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero al despertar sintió que unas frías manos la acariciaban. ¿Era él? Abrió los ojos con temor y lo vio allí. Pestañeó unas cuantas veces y su imagen desapareció: todo había sido una vil ilusión óptica. Cerró los ojos nuevamente pero le fue imposible volver a dormir.

En su mente aún podía escuchar las palabras pervertidas de Harry, sus miradas, sus bruscas caricias y sus frenéticos besos. Añoró aquel novio tierno y comprensivo.  
Sin quererlo, comenzó a recordar las veces en que sus amigos de Hogwarts le decían que se olvidara de Harry. Que no era el adecuado para ella, que sólo la haría sufrir. Se regañó a sí misma por no escucharlos, por desobedecerles o ignorar sus consejos. Ellos sólo querían su bienestar.

Aceptó el hecho de que su vida sería así por mucho tiempo más y salió de la cama. Se dio una ducha con agua fría y trató de despejarse. Se dirigió a la cocina de su acogedora casa y comió un bocadillo, el reloj daba las 10 de la noche. Harry tenía el turno de noche en el Ministerio de Magia, era un respetado auror. Siempre había querido desenmascararlo en el Ministerio y decirle a todo el mundo cómo era el famoso Harry Potter en realidad. Pero sabía que él era superior a ella en muchos aspectos, y si ella presentaba una demanda formal contra él, la enviarían a San Mungo por locura.

Fue a la placita del vecindario y se encontró con su adorable y atractivo vecino del frente.

-Ginny…-dijo él, sonriente. Era un muchacho rubio, de ojos avellana y rasgos finos. Siempre parecía estar feliz, y sus ojos se iluminaban especialmente cuando veía a la menuda pelirroja- Hola.

-Hola, Nick-saludó Ginny, forzando una sonrisa.-

Él se sentó a su lado y la admiró. Ginny quería suplicarle por ayuda, pero algo le dijo que debía esperar.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó él, fingiendo ignorar la razón de la tristeza en los ojos de su vecina-

-Nick…

-Te he notado triste últimamente. Estoy seguro de que algo te pasa.

Ella bajó la mirada para contemplar el verde pasto que la acompañaba. Suspiró dolorosamente y él continuó:

-Cuéntame qué sucede. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-No finjas que no sabes lo que sucede -respondió ella con brusquedad. Luego, fijó su penetrante mirada en los ojos avellanas del muchacho y, con tono suplicante y herido, le dijo:- Ayúdame, por lo que más quieras. Te lo suplico. Por favor.

_**"I can't save your life  
though nothing I bleed  
for is more tormenting  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare  
as my world divides"**_

Él la miró. Ginny notó que los sentimientos del rubio no eran los de un simple vecino, y que él la quería como algo más.

-Por favor…-repitió ella en un susurro- Nick…

Una lágrima fugitiva cayó por la mejilla de la muchacha y fue a caer al frío asiento de cemento en el que ambos estaban. Él posó sus ojos en los de la muchacha y dijo:

-Lo único que quiero es ayudarte, Gin.

-Entonces hazlo, por favor… Ya no puedo más…

-Pero tu esposo tiene mucho poder… En el Ministerio de Magia, él… Él es un respetado auror. Yo sólo soy un funcionario público del Ministerio. No sabes cuánto me duele verte así, sabes que te quiero. Pero no puedo hacer nada contra él.

¿Qué? ¿La quería, pero se resignaba a los hechos? ¿No se suponía que debía haber una persona que la alentara a quejarse contra él? Alguien que le dijera que iban a luchar contra él y que tenían altas posibilidades de ganar. Nunca se había sentido tan sola.

-Nick…-dijo Ginny, luego de sentir que su mundo caía en un profundo abismo- Estoy enloqueciendo. Al menos tú no te quedes ahí sin hacer nada. Estoy atada de pies y manos, yo no puedo hacer nada para salvarme de él. Por favor, te lo suplico, te lo ruego… ¡Ayúdame!

-Nunca fui un Gryffindor, Gin-dijo él, tratando de ser gracioso- Sabes que fui a Hufflepuff porque no pertenecía a ninguna casa.

-¡No tiene nada que ver con lo que estoy diciendo!-chilló ella, desesperada- ¡Mi esposo abusa de mí! ¡Todos lo saben y nadie lo evita!

Él desvió su mirada y, luego de decir una tonta excusa, se fue del lugar. Él la quería.  
Ginny cerró los ojos. Recordó las palabras de Harry…

-Sé que algún día te darás cuenta de que me deseas… Tanto como yo a ti. Que eres tal como yo.

Sollozó y un frío viento la invadió. No le quedo ninguna otra opción más que aceptar el hecho de que viviría así por siempre, sin importar cuántos interesados hubiera en ayudarlas. Harry Potter tenía poder; ella era débil  
_  
__**"Soon I know you'll see  
You're just like me…"**_

Quizás, algún lejano día, ella lo amaría con todos sus defectos. Porque en un momento de su adolescencia, el ojiverde fue todo lo que ella necesitaba para ser feliz. Y esperaba que ese sentimiento volviera a nacer.


End file.
